


【朝耀】双人游戏

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【朝耀】双人游戏

※朝耀only

※来还债了，是之前欠下的朝耀车

※很短，没什么剧情，但其实也没什么肉（所以我到底在写什么东西）

 

可能是今天的会议太冗长内容太繁琐搅乱了他的头脑。

 

也可能是酒店浴室的水温太高，氤氲的热气模糊了他的心绪。

 

亚瑟想不出更多的理由为自己辩解。

 

但他确实是在不轻不重地掐着王耀的腰，缓慢而磨人地顶入他的体内的时候，看着王耀因为被填充的快感微微眯起的蜂蜜色眼睛，突然想起他们刚刚认识不久的那段时间。

 

王耀那时的肤色是那种长期不出门不见天日的病态的苍白，没有一点光泽，眼瞳的颜色又重又深，像是沉沉地滴落在眼中的一团浓墨。就算是他强迫王耀望向他的时候，缺乏神韵的目光也总是失焦的，不知道透过了他落在何处。他的话也很少，让人摸不透这个纤弱得仿佛随时能被风吹得振袖而去的东方人到底在想些什么。不过，尽管看起来孱弱而病态，他的面容依旧带着东方人特有的清俊和秀气，因而让亚瑟无由来的就升腾起想要把这个东方人里里外外地折腾一番的不入流想法。

 

实际上当时的他也确实肆意妄为地这么做了。

 

连之后紧跟着也和他一起在王耀家里找茬占便宜的弗朗西斯都对他这种所想所为表示看不过眼——他只对王耀家的钱财有兴趣，对病得恹恹的床伴提不起什么兴致——这对于亚瑟而言自然再好不过，这便成为了他一个人肆意放纵的独享游戏。他甚至乐在其中地把之后有任何有心加入游戏的人都阻隔在了卧室门外。

 

的确是他一个人的独享游戏。

 

因为保守的东方人那个时候还对于性事非常抗拒，只因乏力的反抗而被迫参与。他大多数时间只能把苍白而纤瘦的手指无力地虚搭在英国人的肩上，然后被掐着腰强行拖入一场疾风暴雨般的性事，在撞击中偶尔发出一点破碎而低绵的呻吟。

 

和现在完全不一样。

 

东方人毫不客气地在他背上掐了一把，半皱着眉不快道：“你居然走神了？想谁呢？”

 

“没有谁。”亚瑟为了避免他提出更多难以招架的质疑，贴过去亲吻在了他柔软的嘴唇上。他一边拿舌头打开东方人的牙关，探入他的口中搅弄起来，一边缓缓地把自己的性器从他的体内抽出，而后又重重地顶入，穴里的润滑剂有一些被强力挤了出来，湿哒哒的流了一片。他能感觉到身下人不复平稳的呼吸。

 

但在他松开他的嘴唇时，王耀还在因为刚刚他一时的走神，耿耿于怀地哼哼，红润的嘴唇泛着一点水光：“你刚刚到底在想什么？你要是对这段关系腻烦了——”

 

“才没有。”亚瑟打断他的话，更加有力地往他的体内更深处顶弄进去，换得他低低的呻吟声。

 

亚瑟一边往他体内的敏感点上顶撞，一边紧紧地盯着他的脸。他凝脂般的脸上泛起了薄薄的红晕，漂亮得像是泛着通透光泽的蜂蜜灌注而成的眼里浮起了一层浅浅的水汽。他大大方方地揽着亚瑟的肩膀，指尖因为快感而不自觉地颤栗，水润的唇瓣间溢出缠绵的低吟声。

 

他终于不再掩饰自己在性事中得到的快感，甚至不在乎自己偶尔的追求或沉溺。

 

他在亚瑟在敏感处几近残忍的碾压下被送上了高潮。他有一瞬间的失神，蜂蜜色眼瞳里的水汽终于在强烈的快感中滴落。他甚至不自觉地抓破了亚瑟的后背。

 

亚瑟贴过去亲吻他长长的眼睫上沾上的那点水汽，同时在绞紧的后穴里也释放了出来。

 

亚瑟看着他慢慢地从高潮中回过神来。

 

他依旧身型纤细，面容仍泛着的东方人特有的清秀，只是再也没有曾经的那种苍白病态，有时甚至表现出与身型不符的无畏与强势。他也不止一次的看到过他在会议下冷静自若的盘算，又或者是占了某处上风后带了点狡黠和得逞意味的小笑容。

 

与过去孱弱寡言的他判若两人。

 

他有时候会想，明明他们都已经和过去的他们这么不一样了，为什么两人还能继续维持这种关系？是因为国际关系也还过得去，彼此反正身体熟悉，既然有过一段那么再保持一段时间也无所谓吗？

 

他不知道王耀是怎么想的。他有时候甚至连自己是怎么想的都摸不清。

 

不过，他能感觉到自己大概还是更喜欢现在的王耀。

 

尽管他再也无法对他肆意妄为了。

 

 

“你怎么还不回自己的房间？”

 

王耀说这话的时候正靠在自己的枕头垫里，嗓音带着一点尚未从高潮余韵中脱出的慵懒。

 

他凑过去很轻地亲吻在他的脸颊旁：“要不要再来一次？”

 

王耀看着他，非常缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，最终轻缓地笑了一下，把手搭上了他的肩：“好啊。”

 

虽然说，想要关系再进一步可能有点难。

 

不过……先暂且维持现在的关系，似乎也不坏。


End file.
